1. Field of the Invention
This application relates broadly to vehicle towing systems. More particularly, it concerns tow systems for towing small, handlebar steered, four wheel vehicles, e.g., All-Terrain vehicles, behind a tractor vehicle, e.g., an automobile, van, truck, 4-wheel drive, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All-Terrain vehicles (ATVs) have become ubiquitous for a wide variety of uses, e.g., cattle herding, acreage maintenance, transport over mountainous terrain, competitive racing, stunt riding, traveling on sandy beaches, etc. However, ATVs are not suitable, nor usually licensed, for travel on major highways or other paved public roads, but they are frequently garaged or stored at locations quite distance for their point of use. Because of this and for other reasons, often they must be transported over long distances. This has typically been done by carrying them on a pick-up truck or towing them upon custom-built trailers.
It is known to tow motorcycles, either singly or multiply, behind a towing vehicle using hitches that maintain the motorcycle(s) upright (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,672). However, these prior art hitches are not suitable for towing four wheel ATVs.
It is also known to tow a pair of ATVs behind a tractor vehicle (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,639).
The present invention provides a unique, simple system for safe towing a single ATV or like vehicle behind a tractor vehicle.
A principal object of the invention is the provision of a system by which a small, handlebar steered, four wheel vehicle, e.g., All-Terrain Vehicles, may be towed behind a tractor vehicle, e.g., an automobile, van, truck, 4-wheel drive, or the like.
A further object is the provision of a unique, simple system for safe towing an ATV or like vehicle behind a tractor vehicle.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed descriptions given herein; it should be understood, however, that the detailed descriptions, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent from such descriptions.
The objects are accomplished in accordance with the invention by the provision of a system for towing small four-wheel vehicles having left and right handlebars for steering and equipped with a front luggage bar assembly, behind a tractor vehicle that comprises (a) tow bar means that connects to the front luggage bar assembly, (b) hitch means that is fixed to the central rear end portion of the tractor vehicle and (c) spring means connected to each of the left and right handlebars elastically biasing them into the position that causes the four wheel vehicle to move straight ahead. Advantageously, the spring means consists of a section of elastic cord having a hook element fastened to each end thereof, one of the hook elements being fixed to one of the handlebars and the other of the hook elements being fixed to another part of the four wheel vehicle.
The tow bar means comprises an elongated flat metal bar defined by a front end, a rear end and a pair of parallel sides. The front end contains a first bore centered therein between the parallel sides and the rear end being bent into a lateral projection that contains a second bore centered between the parallel sides.
The tow bar means also has an angle member defined by a mounting web containing a first pair of spaced apart bores and a lateral web containing a third bore centered therein. A second pair of spaced apart bores extend through the flat metal bar near the rear end thereof and a pair of bolts that extend through the first and second spaced apart bores adjustably fix the angle member to the flat metal bar providing a reception space between the lateral projection and the lateral web. A fastener extends through the second and third bores to secure the reception space. Advantageously, the fastener means is a quick release pin or a pin and cotter combination
The hitch means includes a mounting plate a rear portion that contains a fourth bore and a front portion securely connected to the central rear end portion of the tractor vehicle. Fastener means extends through the first bore and the fourth bore to connect the tow bar means to the hitch means while allowing horizontal movement between the flat metal bar and the mounting plate.